The inventor relates to identification devices in general and to a fire-resistant identification device in particular.
In many disasters, such as passenger aircraft crashes, industrial, maritime explosions on ships, train wrecks, etc., persons are burned or destroyed beyond recognition. Although many persons carry identification cards of plastic or paper in wallets, these identification devices are burned or destroyed, making it difficult, if not impossible, to identify the corpses.